


Heated

by orphan_account



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Sex, Other, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Local disaster bi Elliott seduces Bloodhound during their heat, is pleasantly surprised with the results.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh first drabble/fic posted. Wanted consensual abo for them so bam here’s this garbage.

There was something so satisfying about watching Elliott moan and writhe beneath them. An alpha, reduced from his cocky nature to a squirming, desperate mess. They lick their lips, a movement he closely tracks. They revel at how mesmerized he looks beneath him, cute and bothered in his prolonged arousal. With a smirk, sharp teeth peaking out, they drop their hips down hard to reward him.

His head shoots back, hips arching up with a yelp. They clench tighter still, and he shakes. But he will not cum for them yet, not until they’re done with him. When a stray tear from overstimulation drops down the side of his face they slow, to his displeasure.

“Still sure you can take this, dear alpha?” they leer down at him, tone challenging. He’d flirted with them earlier, which wasn’t anything new from him. But this time Elliott could smell them on the edge of their heat, and was eager to please. He had brushed against them so boldly. Said, with such confidence, how well he’d tend to them. 

You wouldn’t be able to handle me, They’d purred in his ear, and he’d shivered so sweet for them. 

They’d then met at their room later, away from other eyes, where at first he tried to take initiative. Had tried to ease his lips down towards their neck, eager to scent and mark them. But with a swift grasp of their hand around his throat, thumb digging into his nape, they stopped him. Instantly they had him whining, legs shaking, and he learned his place as they laid down the ground rules. Bloodhound slipped into their rooms, door open in invitation, and after a moment of consideration Elliott followed them like the obedient pup he really is.

But now, even when they have him exactly where they want him, he’s keen on acting smug. His words are much too stubborn, even with sweat pouring down him, scent sweetening the room. They know his game- He’s trying to rile them up, begging to be punished.

It’s the same way he tries to tease them on the battlefield to chase after him, flashy and winking all the while. It’s always a thrilling hunt, what with his trickery. But the real prize is the satisfaction of getting him beneath them, sweaty and disheveled as he pants for air. The naughtly little things he murmurs into their ear before they finish him swiftly, as they desperately try to focus back on the match.

They watch him, circling their hips as he tries to collect himself. As he leans back up a bit too casually and matches their smirk. He’d almost be convincing, if he didn't look so wrecked.

“Hah, D-don't know what you mean babe. I can take so much more than this, just t-t-try-ah. Try m-me-” He finally stammers out after they'd leaned down, teeth scraping so gently along the edge of his scent gland. He jerks into the sensation, toes curling. With a kiss, they finally lean back, circling their hips as they readjust. It’s been a while since they’ve spent a heat with another like this, and they can’t help their noisy huffs of breath with every movement.

“There is no need to pretend Elliott.” They sigh, gazing down at him almost lazily. It’s cute watching him try to process their words while his cock is stuffing their heat full, but eventually he lets out a questioning whimper. They still for a moment, wanting his full attention as they lean forward and card their fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his face. Even when this desperate- with twitching muscles begging to take them, and his knot starting to swell- his hips stay motionless.

“Despite your words, I see how good you’re being for me. How well you let me use you like this.”

The top half of their face is covered- those dark lenses, similar to their usual mask seem to glare down at him. Elliott doesn't think he's felt quite so vulnerable in his life, and he’s pretty sure Bloodhound’s ruined him for anyone else. 

They sit up, and fall back down in a slow drag along his cock. They fit onto him so hot and snug, every drag makes him wish they’d speed up. Cease this maddening grind. Their body’s slicked up enough for a rougher pace, and he’s close to begging for it. He bites desperately at one of his hands, the other clawing harsh lines in the sheets. They chide him when he covers his mouth, sliding their hand up his arm. They tug it gently from his lips, entwine their fingers.

“I will hear your cries when I take you apart beneath me, Krúttið mitt.” Elliott’s always loved their voice, and when they murmur by his ear he has no doubt he could get off on their husky accent alone. But he can’t yet. Wouldn’t dare without their permission.

They start steadily rolling their hips then, slow but good friction. Keep at it for a while, until he’s nothing but babbled noises. When they think he deserves it, they hasten their hips. His breath hitches when they speed up, pounding thrusts making him melt. He loves the primal, wet sounds of their bodies joining, and can’t decide between watching their face or their hips.

But suddenly that doesn’t matter anymore, as they snatch his neck in their hand, applying firm pressure right there, right where he’s most sensitive, they’re so tight and hot, he’s so close-

“Cum, Elliott.”

“Hound!” He whines.

His hips jump one last time, knot popping through, mouth gasping and eyes rolling. He cums so pretty for them, they can't help but praise him as he shakes, struggling to keep his eyes on them. His hips spasm as he shoots thick ropes of his cum, and their breath catches as they convulse, hilted deep on his fat cock. They arch their head back when they orgasm with him, praising him as they use his body.

“Hahhh, Such a good, pretty boy. Ah-a good alpha, filling me so full and deep. Giving me all of that big knot.” Their eyes roll closed at finally being relieved from the heat’s tension, giving a few last jerks of their hips to prolong the sensation. 

Even after his orgasm, he’s still flushed by their words, melting back into the mattress with darkened cheeks. After they finish, they reach a hand out to caress him, tenderly thumbing away a tear streak on his face. He leans into the feeling, brushing against the hand cupping his cheek. His lashes flicker, and he mouths wet against their palm between his heavy breaths.

“Are you doing alright, elskan?” They’re still joined by the knot, will be for a few minutes. He’s still catching his breath, panting into their hand. But his eyes don’t stray from them once, dilated and focused on their figure.

“I feel like I shoulda been the one asking you that. But honestly you wore me out, don’t think I can feel my legs.” He murmurs, amused, and still cuddled into their palm. They make a small noise of consideration, shift their hips to readjust and get more comfortable. The movement has Elliott’s lashes flickering, hips automatically jumping in response. They sigh and bask in the brief moment of satisfaction, heat finally abated, for now. They admire Elliott during the minutes they are bound together, noting how even when a mess, he’s still beautiful. 

“Rest now. You may stay as long as you wish.” He sends a sleepy beam of a smile their way, giving their hand a final kiss before leaning back and promptly passing out. They chuckle low at how thoroughly worn out he was, before gently sliding off his cock with a grunt. They look down at the cozy space between his torso and arm, and they slide down to curl against his side, closing their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s anything I could tag or etiquette I’m not doin right lmk. But anyway, love these two. Think I’ll try writing something less horny next time lmao


End file.
